maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
This Means War Machine / iCharlie
This Means War Machine / iCharlie '''is the sixth episode of MAD Season 3, and the 58th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''This Means War Machine: When Iron Man and War Machine compete for Pepper Potts' affections, things get explosive. iCharlie: Charlie Brown hurts himself online to become an Internet celebrity. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been stuck in suspended animation for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Wednesday, 5:00 PM:' Ke$ha gets a lip tattooed that looks painful, yet still not as painful as listening to Ke$ha. #*'Thursday, 1:30 PM:' The Women's Tennis Association tries to ban grunting from tennis... while everyone else tries to ban tennis by grunting. #*'Monday, 8:45 PM:' The Supreme Court votes down everything that looks like this! #Opening Scene #[[This Means War Machine|'This Means War Machine']] (Movie Parody of This Means War ''/ Spoof on War Machine from ''Iron Man) #Animated Marginals segment #Mailman Eating Door Monster (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Oompa Loompa & Golden (Movie Parody of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory) (Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Nate Theis) #Horses: Swiping Kids Since 1873 (Cartoon) #James Bond's Latest Mission (Spoof on James Bond) #Two Guys on a Railroad Car (Cartoon) #Rejected Playground Equipment (Rejected segment) #Cheaters Week on The Price Is Right (Game Show Parody of the Price is Right) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Bomb Snowman (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Celebrity Endorsement with Nicki Minaj (Alfred E. Neuman for President segment) #Congratulating the Graduating Class of Quadrant 13 (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[iCharlie|'iCharlie']] (TV Parody of iCarly and Charlie Brown from Peanuts) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Rejected Playground Equipment) The kids are still playing on the Power See Saw. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only episode that Kevin Shinick doesn't voice Iron Man, and the only time ''the Price is Right'' showed up. *This is the first time Nicki Minaj and James Bond get spoofed. *This is the second time Willy Wonka gets spoofed. *This is the sixth time iCarly was referenced. *This is the eighth episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:45 PM. *This is the fifth appearance of the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. *This is the 10th appearance of the Rejected segment. The previous appearances were: *#'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *#[[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee']] *#[[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']] *#[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']] *#[[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']] *#[[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']] *#[[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory']] *#[[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus']] *#'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' **(Note: 'That's 10, count 'em, 10 Rejected segments!) *This is the 19th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *Chris Cox reprises his role as Iron Man / Tony Stark from 'Hulk Smash. *'Rejected Playground Equipment '''is similar to Swisster. *'iCharlie''' was originally going to be a spoof of iCarly and Charlie Sheen, but at Comic Con, the creators said it was going to be a spoof of iCarly and Peanuts. Voices *Chris Cox - Iron Man, Stanley Oompa, and James Bond *Hugh Davidson - Hawkeye, Astronaut Professor, Thor, Door Monster, The Price Is Right Host, and Playground Boy *Larry Dorf - Usher, "Cheaters Week on The Price is Right" Announcer, and Playground Boy *Rachel Ramras - Linus van Pelt, Violet, Playground Girl, and Black Widow *Kevin Michael Richardson - War Machine, Mailman, and Rejected Playground Equipment Announcer *Meredith Salenger - Pepper Potts and Mom *Kevin Shinick - JARVIS, Charlie Brown, Hulk, Alfred E. Neuman for President Announcer, Waiter, Captain America, Playground Boy, Magneto, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Tara Strong - Lucy van Pelt and Nicki Minaj Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes